warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Councilor Vay Hek/Quotes
Councilor Vay Hek has many quotes, most coming from various events, as well as some from his Assassination mission. All of them can be found on this page. During The Cicero Crisis When Locating the Cicero Injector *''Tenno bones will be the foundation of Grineer homes!'' :: *''No mercy for Tenno, no mercy for their Lotus!'' :: *''The Tenno hate our superiority! We will put them out of their jealous misery!'' :: *''Death! Death! Death! Death to the Tenno!'' :: *''Our Queens demand justice for your trespasses Tenno!'' :: *''The Lotus is just another weed to be plucked and discarded!'' :: When Injecting the Antitoxin *''Stop them! Defend the Cicero Toxin!'' :: *''The Tenno have come to destroy our way of life! Stop them at all costs!'' :: *''Tenno crimes require Grineer sacrifice! Protect the Cicero Toxin at all costs!'' :: *''Protect the Cicero Toxin! Stop the Tenno!'' :: *''Brothers! Do not let the Tenno threaten our destiny!'' :: After Defending the Antitoxin *''No... NO! You will not stop this!'' :: *''Tenno... you are only delaying the inevitable!'' :: *''Only a small setback; insignificant against the tide of Grineer will!'' :: Regulator Broadcasts *''Nothing can stop the Grineer! We are progress!'' :: *''Earth is for Settlements! Settlements! Settlements!'' :: *''The Cicero toxin will bring Grineer order to the land!'' :: *''Down with the Orokin weeds! Down with the Tenno!'' :: *''We clear this land, in the name of Grineer and our Queens!'' :: *''Mastery of Earth is Grineer destiny! Our Queens command it!'' :: *''Tenno are worse than weeds! We kill one, and three more show up!'' :: *''Grineer order will conquer the land! Grineer order will conquer Earth!'' :: *''Brothers! Don't trust any plant you can't rip apart with your bare hands!'' :: *''The Cicero toxin will cleanse the land! Leaving a glorious home for our Queens!'' :: *''Grineer brothers! It is us or the Orokin weeds, and we must choose... Herbicide!'' :: *''These trees! These genetically modified, Orokin monstrosities must wither and die!'' :: *''We deserve more than a cold, dark asteroid! Earth for the Grineer! Earth for our Queens!'' :: *''The garden of Earth is overgrown! Who will help me reap this victory from the land!?'' :: *''Tenno hate Grineer strength! They want to tear down anything they are too weak to build for themselves!'' :: *''Just like these weeds, the Tenno are nothing more than a mistake, growing on the bottom of some dirty Orokin test tube!'' :: During Tethra's Doom Transmission Directed Toward the Grineer *''Something is wrong. Tenno. Stop Them!'' :: *''Tenno... Tenno? Tenno are here? Stop them. Stop them at once!'' :: *''Tenno have the core?! They are not permitted to have the core!'' :: *''Come back with the core, or don't come back at all!'' :: *''What is happening to the Tram? Investigate! Investigate now!'' :: *''What is happening? Where... where is the core?'' :: *''Be warned; Failure to stop the Tenno will result in your failure to continue breathing!'' :: *''Stop them! Recover the cores!'' :: Directed Toward the Tenno *''You are only delaying the inevitable. My Fomorians will be built. My ships will rule the system.'' :: *''Assassins! Thieves! Miscreants! Leave my cores alone!'' :: *''Try it Tenno! Just try and walk out of here with my core!'' :: *''We will build the cores faster than you can destroy them Tenno. Mark my words.'' :: *''You can not stop progress. All will be Grineer dominion!'' :: During Phase 2 *''You have already shown me your hand. Now it is time to see what I have up my sleeve!'' :: *''You have taken my bait! But you will not take my cores! GRINEER! ATTACK!'' :: *''You are running out of time. There will be nowhere to hide from my Fomorians. And when the last of you is gone, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOUR BELOVED LOTUS INTO THE SUN!'' :: During An Assassination Mission Introduction :: Phase 1 Start *''These criminals, think they are committing a justice... (Scoffs) Not in my court!'' :: End *''Grineer brothers! I've done my part! Now clean up this... mess.'' :: Phase 2 Start *''Why are these fools still breathing my air?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!'' :: End *''I am too important for this nonsense! Finish them off!'' :: Phase 3 Start *''Must I do everything myself?'' :: End *''Do not think we are done here Tenno!'' :: Phase 4 Before Start *''I knew this day would come. I prepared, changed myself. I made sacrifices! Tenno... are you ready for a SACRIFICE!?'' :: Start *''Now we finish this business once and for all!'' :: Final Phase Start *''AAAUUUGGHH... Curse you Tenno! You... (chuckles) ...GOT ME! (Laughs)'' :: Taunts *''Tenno... What makes you think you are ready to fight Vay Hek?'' :: *''This is too easy! Tell your Lotus to send more capable fighters next time!'' :: *''The first Grineer who brings me the head of a Tenno, will be permitted... TO WEAR ITS SKULL AS A HELMET!'' :: *''Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill the Tenno scum!'' :: *''You are not ready for this fight.'' :: *''Your Lotus is leading you to destruction!'' :: *''You Tenno... are such a waste of perfectly good violence!'' :: On An Alert Mission :: During Operation: Gate Crash Transmission During The Archwing Quest *''For too long, the Corpus have extorted the Grineer! Frohd Bek! Consider our contracts canceled! THIS IS A HOSTILE TAKE OVER!'' :: *''(Laughs) Did you really believe the Tenno destroyed all my Fomorians?'' :: *''Bek! Meet Balor! Your fate! MY FUTURE!'' :: During Operation Eyes of Blight *''Hello... insects. For too long, you have been a parasite upon the great Grineer machine. NO LONGER! The Tenno must learn how truly insignificant they are. Fomorian Commander, FIRE. AT. WILL.'' :: *''(Chuckles) Grineer might has made the Tenno irrelevant. Grineer revenge will make the Tenno extinct! Nothing you can do will stop that. Fomorian Commander, you know what to do.'' :: *''(Maniacal laughing) Even I didn't think it would be this easy! Are you insects even trying?! Formorian Commander, crush. This. NEST!'' :: *''(Laughs) Look at you. Look at you pests! Swarming around my Fomorians. You will never destroy them all. Fomorian Commander, take aim.'' :: During The Law of Retribution (in order from start to end) First Mission * Look Brothers! The insects have come looking for revenge. Hahaha! There is only one way to deal with insects. FUMIGATION! When picking up Tritium Battery * That's a Trituim Battery. Try not to let the radiation kill you. That would ruin all our fun. Hahahahaha! Destroying first Toxin Injector * Take a deep breath, Tenno. You don't have many left. * They've rigged it to explode. Destroy that battery before it blows. * No, my beautiful Toxin Injector. Grineer, how could you let them do this? Destroying second Toxin Injector * Your struggle is futile. Accept your fate. * Live like insects, die like insects! * Brothers! Fear not the toxin will only bring you glory. * Wait, no. Brothers, keep those batteries away from the Toxin Injector. * Destroy the bomb before it destroys the Injector! * You imbeciles! If you let the Tenno destroy all the Toxin Injectors then what will destroy them??? Destroying third Toxin Injector * Not again. Don't let the insects near the remaining Injectors. * Tick tock, tick tock, TICK TOCK, TENNO. * Another Tritium Bomb. Brothers, don't let this one blow up in your face! * This is far from over! Second Mission * Tenno. So obedient. Dr. Tengus could learn so much from your insides...So I've brought his creations to extract them. __notoc__ Category:Tabview Category:Boss